Sexy Love
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: It started out as a harmless affair, how did it turn into more then just harmless fooling around? SECOND STORY COMING SOON!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the superstars mentioned in this fic neither do I own the WWE.

Sexy Love

_My sexy love... (So sexy...)_

John watched as the blonde got out of the bed. "John I don't think I can do this anymore" she said turning around to look at him. He opened his eyes "Do what?" "This!" she said gesturing to the bed. "It's not fair on Randy or Trish" John looked over at her "Then let's go public with our relationship!" "No" the blonde said "Think about what it would do to them!" John shook his head "Then we'll break it to them first!" the blonde shook her head again "John it just won't work, let's end it here and now" and with saying that she left the hotel room.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

John watched her as he sat with Randy and Dave in the catering room. She laughed along with Trish and Amy. He sighed causing Randy to look up "Everything okay?" Randy asked with a concerned look "Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep won't fix" Randy nodded "Yeah I'm feeling the effects of my match now" John nodded in agreement "So how's things with Trish?" Dave asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, John froze "Ummm good why?" Dave shrugged "Don't know, I was just wondering?" John nodded "Yeah everything's fine" Dave gave him a weird look "Okay".

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

John watched the sun go down as he stood on his balcony in his hotel room. He turned around as the hotel door opened, his face fell as he saw Dave walk in. "Expecting someone?" Dave asked in a bitter voice. John looked up in shock "No why?" Dave shook his head "Don't give me an excuse John, why'd you do it? I thought you were meant to be Randy's best friend!" John felt his blood run cold "What do you mean?" Dave glared at him "She told me the whole thing John, she said there was some kind of attraction" John sighed" How much she told you"Dave punched the wall"Enough" John held his head in his hands "Are you going to tell him?" Dave looked at him "I would, but it would break Randy's heart. He loves her so much" John leaned back "Look man I never wanted to hurt Randy it just happened!" Dave shook his head "No things don't just happen, things happen if you let them happen" Dave shot him another glare before leaving the room.

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_

John stood outside her and Randy's room preying Randy wasn't there. He knocked and waited, she opened the door and her puffed bloodshot eyes widened as she saw him "John you can't be here!" John shook his head "We need to talk" She moved back into the room, John glanced around the hallway before following her in. "Why did you tell Dave?" he asked straight away, she sighed "I had to tell someone! I couldn't keep it a secret it was to hard and the guilt was eating at me!" John looked at her "But we stopped!" the room fell silent as they both thought about there situation. "Have you told Randy?" he asked quietly, she shook her head "No, I knew that if I told Randy then Trish would find out and I want me and you to tell them at the same time" John shook his head "No way! Randy would hate me and me and Trish will be over" her mouth dropped open "So you would rather keep it a secret and live with all that guilt?" John nodded "Get out!" she yelled "I don't want you in here" John got up slowly and walked to the door, he took one last look before disappearing out the door.

_Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

_Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keeping' you around... my sexy love_

Randy looked out onto the night sky as the waves washed up onto the shore, almost as if they were laughing at him. He sighed _how could he have been so stupid? Why let people into his heart when he's just going to get hurt. He should have known he wouldn't be enough. Of course she would have wanted more, that's why she went to John. And of course being the backstabber he was he greedily accepted. _Randy chucked a rock into the water and listened to the plonk it made as it hit the water and sunk. _Just like his heart. _He thought. _Beep beep beep. _Randy looked down as his phone started ringing.

**(Incoming call- Stacy) **

Randy shook his head and pushed the end button. She was the last person he wanted to talk to. He couldn't help but think about all the good times him and Stacy had.

_Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

Stacy looked in shock as Randy cancelled her call. _John was right, Randy hates me! Why was I so stupid? I should have never cheated on him. Randy's great, everything a girl could want! So why am I attracted to John?_

_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)_

John sighed. _Things will never be the same again. Stacy's ignoring me, Randy hates my guts and Trish is totally destroyed by what I did! Why couldn't I say no? Why couldn't I have thought about before I did it? Why did Stacy have to tell them?_

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
just one touch……

* * *

Awwwww Poor Randy! And Trish...Sorry I made this a sad story. i'm thinking of making a second story but i dnt know! Opinions people! RnR!_

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
